1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for using an in-vehicle notification service, and more particularly, to a method for providing a notification of a predetermined type between an in-vehicle head unit device and a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A car has become a place in which a user can enjoy various types of entertainment, not simply to be used for transportation. Thus, so-called infotainment has been developed to allow a user to receive and enjoy media such as music or a video through a mobile device in a vehicle.
An infotainment system provides information to users. The information is typically an audio, a video, or a combination of both. Interaction between a mobile device in a vehicle and an in-vehicle head unit device increases user convenience.
Specifically, interaction between the mobile device and the in-vehicle head unit device will increase user convenience by providing various types of information to satisfy the specific demands of users.
However, no notification mechanism has been specified for services requiring notification, like transmission of call information, message information, or device state information.